


I always somehow knew that it existed

by anoceanaway (mysilenceknot)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sexuality, lesbian!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/anoceanaway
Summary: Midgardian concepts are always fun to learn.





	I always somehow knew that it existed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who originally decided that Thor was a lesbian icon, but I approve and I'm proud.  
> title from [The Lining Is Silver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG5mlsOGtyo) by Relient K.

“I have a question for you,” Bruce said. 

“Mmm.”

“How do the concepts of gender and sexuality work on Asgard?”

Thor blinked. He’d been mindlessly twirling a tiny rainbow flag Loki had been given - or stolen - back on Midgard. And now, with Loki dead, Thor couldn’t help but play with some of the random midgardian trinkets sprinkled through the castle. Bruce had been staring at the flag before he spoke. Thor turned his head enough that he could look up at Bruce. “What do you mean?”

Bruce shifted his sitting position - and Thor knew the look that washed over his face meant he was going to get an exciting ramble from Bruce. Thor couldn’t help but smile a little bit as Bruce launched into facts about the complexity behind gender and sexuality and such terms within midgardians. 

After a while Bruce paused, his face flushed red. “There’s of course, more than that, but I think I’ve explained most of it.” He waved one hand in front of his face as if to hide embarrassment over how much he’d spoken. “Sorry, I’m sure that’s a lot to process.”

“It is fine.” Thor sat up, putting the tiny flag on the grass next to him. “The concepts are more open than they might seem to you midgardians. Especially for a god such as me.”

Bruce nodded his head. “So none of the labels would really apply in your situation?”

“No, they would not, but I did enjoy some of the terms you used. You said - lesbian?”

“Yeah, it’s a woman who loves only other women. Or, it’s actually not as clear cut than that, there are people who are genderfluid or genderless who connect to being a lesbian.” Bruce sighed. “It gets complicated but it’s really up to the person and how they connect to the words.”

Thor hummed. He picked up the flag, raising it up to sky. “I am a lesbian, now.”

“You --” Bruce paused. “I mean, but, I don’t know if  _ you _ can be one. You can’t be a man and a lesbian.”

“According to midgardian terms I have no gender. I love only women. I am not like Loki was, encompassing all genders that exist. And it is the soul that takes priority, yes?”

“Yes, but --”

With a laugh, Thor opened his arms wide as if he was gathering all the sunlight into himself. He felt kind of giddy and curious and excited as the new concept filled his mind. “I longed to be a Valkyrie but I was not allowed to due to my royal status. Those I have loved are women and I’ve never truly loved any others.”

Bruce blinked a couple times. “You know what? That’s understandable.”

Thor smiled and lay back in the grass. “Lesbian. It is a beautiful word, Bruce.”

Leaning back onto the grass next to Thor, Bruce chuckled a little bit. “It is a beautiful word.”

**Author's Note:**

> I personally am a nonbinary she/her lesbian and part of why I wrote this is bc lesbianism is beautiful and looks different for each person. I love Thor, my he/him lesbian God of Thunder.


End file.
